101 Things for You and Me
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: 101 simple sentences varying through Eren and Levi's relationship during and after the survey corps.


**101 Things for You and Me**

* * *

**1. Tears- **Levi knew it was not okay to cry in front of another soldier, but on his own, with only the seemingly sleeping form of Eren to watch over him, he let loose one too many tears on multiple occasions.

**2. Work- **"Jaeger, I swear to _god_, if we don't get back to our posts, people will be fucking _suspicious_."

**3. Rag- **He always had some sort of cloth in his pocket neatly folded for when work—and at times nights with Eren—would get _extremely _messy.

**4. Rant**- Sometimes, Eren babbled out of pure fear, without an end, but Levi was always there with a soft but firm, "_Eren_."

**5. Wash- **"Until you wash yourself off, I _refuse _to let you even get close—_Jaeger!_"

**6. Monster- **The boy may be a monster to most, but he was still a child; a small, defenseless child that Levi had to take care of.

**7. Night- **At his post after the sun went down, the lance corporal would pray to whatever mighty being about that Eren would not lose control, would not die, _would not leave him _the next day.

**8. Cling- **Levi noticed that during his busiest days, Eren would cling to him the most.

**9. Head- **"Everyone says that you're a monster, but how about you and I have a—_ow_, lance corporal, it's dangerous to throw _rocks _at someone's _head _like that!"

**10. Regret- **His question, "why did you join the survey corps?" was simply answered by, "do you regret meeting me; a monster, a terror?"

**11. Emerald**- Levi was surprised to find himself falling more and more in love with Eren's eyes.

**12. Paint- **The ground was sometimes covered in blood and bodies, and Levi could only hope at the end of the day that Eren wasn't part of this grusome paint job.

**13. Hands-** "I swear," Hanji bragged to some younger soldiers one morning, "I saw Eren and the captain holding hands!"

**14. Father- **Eren's father left and never returned before his mother's untimely death, so he considered Levi a father as well as a lover.

**15. First**- The first time Eren saw Levi, he thought that the man was a beautiful role model, however, the older man thought Eren was literally a huge mess.

**16. Annoy-** "Seriously, I don't know why I love you, Eren, you are so fucking _annoying_."

**17. Push- **Sometimes, Levi was a little harsh when he's in bed with Eren.

**18. Hug- **"Don't hug me, don't hug me, don't hug—_don't you dare hug me_."

**19. Ridiculous-** At times, Eren would always end up trying to revert to his titan form, it was really kinda ridiculous at how often Levi had to stop him.

**20. Orgasm- **Levi was an extremely clean person, so Eren had to try his hardest to _not _do anything he would probably regret later.

**21. Alcohol- **The first time Eren got drunk he kissed Levi twice; once by accident and once to spark drunken sex.

**22. Slap- **The lance corporal was never one for unessessary violence, except for the one hit Eren received for speaking out of turn.

**23. Hard- **"Was I too hard on the kid?" Levi wondered as he noticed the many marks littering the teen's skin one morning.

**24. Heart- **"They all say I don't care," he whimpered one night, fighting back tears, "but they don't know how much it breaks me to see my people die."

**25. Break-** The entire population of the survey corps didn't want to see the wall be broken again, but all Levi worried about was that Eren might lose control again.

**26. Equal- **"I don't care if you're a superior rank to me!" Eren cried, "at least treat me like equal since we're lovers!"

**27. Scarf- **He was jealous of Mikasa for having something that once belonged to Eren.

**28. Try- **Sometimes, Levi has to try and _not _die, while Eren has to try and survive.

**29. Number- **Others saw their relationship being wrong, but the only reminded themselves that age was just a simple number.

**30. Patch- **Levi lost count of how many patches he had until his squad was killed and Eren was eaten (again) by the female titan.

**31. Legs- **To Eren, Levi's best feature was his legs.

**32. War- **Eren had to remind himself to believe in Levi because the soldier had been doing this war business far longer than the teen had and he _knew _what he was taking about.

**33. Sleep- **The were together very little, but whenever they were, Eren would cherish the angelic face Levi had when asleep.

**34. Death- **His squad had fought an amazing battle; dying while fighting for humanity's sake, leaving Levi, but he still had Eren to hang on to.

**35. House**- As much as Eren wanted to move in at some point with Levi, he was more than sure that his ability to make a house clean were not up to date.

**36. Dislike- **He was aware that Mikasa didn't really like him, but he couldn't care less.

**37. Title- **"Humanity's Greatest Soldier," the title really seemed to fit Levi in Eren's opinion.

**38. Jealous- **Levi didn't usually get jealous—did that pig just _touch _Eren with his dirty, _disgusting _hands?

**39. Training- **"You've been practicing with the manuveur gear for _how long_, and you _still _mess up?"

**40. Camp- **Levi was surprised when he found out Eren almost _didn't _pass the scouting legion training.

**41. Injury**- When Eren found out that Levi had hurt his leg, his worry increased tenfold.

**42. Crimson- **After seeing the red muscle of Eren's disjointed titan arm, he was always somewhat afraid of seeing the color red around him.

**43. Bodies**- Levi checked every single casuality when he couldn't find Eren in the shrinking crowd.

**44. Door**- "Can I open the door now, god Levi, how long are you gonna take to clean the damn thing?"

**45. Flamboyant**- Levi was far from it.

**46. Ability- **"I never thought you turning into a titan was honestly a bad thing, Eren," Levi said, holding him close, "never once."

**47. Bluntness- **"I love you, Levi," was responded with, "what did you do now, Jaeger?"

**48. Distance- **The teen hated any sort of seperation; it wasn't that he didn't trust his much older lover, but that he was scared he'd lose him.

**49. Skin- **Eren would feel his skin, wondering why _he _of all people had to be mixed with this titan-change bull.

**50. Blood- **As long as it wasn't Eren's, Levi was put at ease.

**51. Smart- **Sure, he wasn't as smart as Armin, but Eren held his own kind of genius that Levi admired.

**52. Dreamless- **The lance corporal slept without any dreams, unless his little titan lover was holding him tightly in bed.

**53. World- **"I wanted to see the world, but now I'm glad I've met you."

**54. Contagious- **"Keep your dirt away from me."

**55. Bluff- **"I could say that I won't love you anymore, but then I'd be bluffing, Eren, and I know you hate that."

**56. Kind- **Levi was cold most of the time, but with Eren, he felt as though he smiled more often.

**57. Feet- **Eren never would have imagined Levi, clean freak and superior soldier to him, would have a foot fetish.

**58. Day- **He hated the I-don't-give-a-crap face his lover put on when he was out with his squad during the day; Eren would rather see the soft smile grace his features when they were alone.

**59. Kill- **Levi smoothed the teen's hair down, whispering, "You could have died; I'm glad you're okay, you could have been killed..."

**60. Left- **Lance corporal Levi was amazed to find out that Eren had absolutely no sense of direction for when he yelled, "Go right!" Eren went left.

**61. Rage-** He was always angry about _something_, Levi noticed.

**62. Home- **Eren kept telling himself that he didn't have a home, no matter what his older lover would tell him when they were together.

**63. Stars- **He wondered if you could still see stars as you were able to when he was a kid.

**64. Food- **"We're nothing but food to them, Eren, thankfully, _you _haven't eaten us."

**65. Pale- **Levi was seriously too pale to even be healthy, or maybe he just kept his skin _that _clean.

**66. Lie- **To think that after one blantant lie, Eren almost transformed into a titan out of pure rage without even thinking, and Levi couldn't even _begin _to make word of his worry.

**67. Shit-** "Maybe he couldn't take a shit yet today," Levi said, referring to Jean's usual moodiness with an indifferent tone, and Eren looked over at him, "What the fuck, man?"

**68. Message- **They had their own way of speaking when around people; fleeting glances and quick hand motions.

**69. Sex- **Eren said he wanted to top, Levi disagreed, and from thereon they switched it around every other time.

**70. Bandage- **If he could just wrap Eren into a giant bandage coccoon, maybe _then _he'd be safe.

**71. Time- **"I thought you just wanted a kiss, Levi, we don't have _time _for _this_!"

**72. Ability**- Levi was so much better than Eren at everything.

**73. Canon-** He swore that if Eren even managed to piss him off again, he would shoot him at the titans via canon.

**74. Pair-** They were always together, forcibly or not, so much that it began to be weird to see one without the other.

**75. Fit- **How they managed to fit in this tiny little hole in the middle of the forest was beyond them both.

**76. Ring- **Levi proposed some time after Eren turned twenty, and the boy was so surprised, he fainted, landing hard on his left arm and effectively breaking it.

**77. Secret- **At first, they tried to keep their relationship hidden from everyone else, but nothing _ever _got by Hanji.

**78. Spice- **"You amaze me," Eren said as he watched Levi eat the hottest food they had without so much as batting an eyelash.

**79. Dear- **"Don't you _dare _call me by any weird nicknames."

**80. Baby- **Eren said he wanted a baby, and Levi was forced to give him the 'talk' five years into their marraige.

**81. Wedding- **It wasn't too big or too exciting, unless you call Hanji crying loudly and Mikasa cursing after every bit of silence extravagant.

**82. Bed- **"We can share it, but if you wake up after me, I expect it to be perfectly made when you step out of that room."

**83. Early-** Levi woke at the ass-crack of dawn to clean the goddamn house.

**84. Cook- **They didn't really have any type of skill when it came to making food for themselves.

**85. Lunch- **The rare times you would see them together in the mess hall, they would be feeding each other and kissing every time you looked in their direction.

**86. Demon- **Demonic like words plagued his mind even as he sat with Levi, close, arms wrapped around each other, short kissed being placed on skin.

**87. Horse- **When Eren started talking without an end, Levi couldn't take it and snapped in front of everyone, "Get the fuck on your horse, Eren!" without noticing he used Eren's first name.

**88. Goodbye- **Eren was afraid of having always to say an experimental goodbye to Levi before their missions.

**89. Season- **It was always too hot to have any type of fun in the summer, but in winter, they had to keep warm _somehow._

**90. Alive- **Even after seeing so many people die, both Levi and Eren couldn't wait to feel each other and know they're both alive, warm, and still breathing.

**91. Voice- **One time, Levi lost his voice and Eren had to announce everything for him, embarrassing the man.

**92. Sick- **"Don't fucking cough all over everything while I'm out, Eren."

**93. Trio- **They were always in their little group, and Levi would watch them discreetly, making sure that even his lover couldn't notice.

**94. Conceited- **Eren was so full of himself that it sometimes made Levi sick to his stomach.

**95. Studies- **"The 0nly school I went to was that scouting legion one, you can't blame me for being dumb at times, Levi!"

**96. Old- **Levi died long before Eren would even be close, and a few days after, people found the ex-soldier's body, hand in hand with his lover, a pained look on his face; he had died of a broken heart.

**97. Disgust- **Eren at one point in time, had caught a stomach flu, and Levi had to fight everything in his being to _not _yell at the younger man for making a mess.

**98. Pants- **"Eren, where are your pants...?"

**99. Fingers- **Lips would meet the skin of either of the men's fingertips before their hands laced together.

**100. Evil- **That look in his eyes, that dirty, bored expression he wore, there was obviously something bad about it.

**101. End- **They were the greatest soldiers in the survey corps, somehow eventually passing Mikasa, and even though they were married for over thirty years, arguments were normal, sex was abundant, everything was spotless at all times, and they feared their inevitable end.

* * *

**I was a shmuk when I first wrote this and double #65 by accident, so I had to make 101 instead of 100 sentences for my favorite SNK pairing, ErenxLevi!**

**ArAndAr?**


End file.
